What I Hear
by Solaris Prime
Summary: Gale is living a new life, away from piracy as he promised his father 3 years ago. However, he hears of a stange job request that leads him to find a strange girl. Who is she? Is she part of his past, future, or both? 2nd story of the Price Paied series.
1. Chapter 1

I had to put this up, because the yearning of making the sequel was to powerful. This will be the only chapter I'll be putting up until I get TPOP done. Until then, let this little bit of drama and mystery dazzle you.

* * *

What I Hear

"Mr. Salam, keep it steady," I ordered as I left the quarter deck, leaving the wheel to my crew member.

"Aye, Captain Hollow," Salam replied as he took hold of the wheel. Living a new life gave me more purpose in my life. My memories of the journey I had 3 years ago made me realize how far I came from then.

My red eyes still shown that I still had my quick temper, but it was more under control to the point where the lust for a kill rarely ever came up. I always kept my silver hair the same length, to the middle of my ears, and my army green scarf now only covered my neck when pushed down all the way. Nothing was really that different in my appearance except that my black jacket was now unzipped completely and I was wearing full dark blue jeans, no pants leg off, making my black boots seem more like boots.

"Captain Hollow!" My lookout, Ms. Alla, called from above.

"Yes, Alla?"

"Interstellar ship approaching us from starboard side, sir!" I jumped onto the shrouds and climbed up to the crows-nest. "Course of action, Captain?"

I took the spyglass and took a good look at the ship. I noticed one man on the shrouds of the other ship waving in our direction. It was Jim Hawkins. "Don't worry," I said, "it's a friend." I took the spyglass from my eye and gave it back to Ms. Alla. "You act like we're pirates or something."

Each ship stopped beside each other and I crossed to the other ship. I went through the crew and into the quarters of where Jim resides. "You wanted me?" I asked, trying to sound as formal as I could get.

"This isn't business," Jim replied. "I wanted to let you know that there's a request at a nearby planet. Maybe you could get a good pay doing this." Jim Hawkins has been helping me out since I went into the exploring business, doing jobs for people around the Etherium. He didn't look much different since 3 years ago. The only three differences was that his hair was cut a little shorter, he lost the earring, and he has been getting a little more muscular since working on a ship.

"What's the job?"

"Nothing that big. Just some rich guy wants someone dependable to watch over his wife and daughter periodically while he's gone for a few months."

I was surprised by the simpleness of the task. "That's it? No traveling? No bone bending work?"

"I told him that I'd recommend someone for the job, and you're the first person that came to my mind." Jim then gave me a letter. "Take that letter to him to let him know that I recommended you. He first asked me to do so, but you know how I'm always moving around."

"Yeah. Being in the Galactic Navy takes a load off, doesn't it?" I asked with a smirk.

Jim laughed. "You've got no idea, Gale."

"So how far is this place?"

"A couple hours or so down to the south. It's a tan colored planet, so you can't miss it."

"Thanks Jim."

As I got back on my ship and headed toward the planet, I wondered what this guy had to offer with this job. How much trouble would this be, and how much would he pay for it? This seems _way_ too simple.

We came up to the planet, looking as tan and bare as a desert and entered it to a nearby docks. I ordered the crew to come back within a moth to receive an update of the job I was on. As I asked around for the job that was posted, all said that the man lived in the center of town, but wasn't gonna be able to be reached until an event that is happening in their town is done.

I came in to a nearby Inn and almost everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. 'A suspicious town,' I thought as I went up to the counter. "I need a room for the next couple of nights," I told the counter man.

"Don't bother!" I looked back to see a young woman come in with the light from outside making her hard to look at. "The last room is taken!"

"And who are you supposed to be?" I demanded. The girl came over, having the door shut behind. The first thing I noticed was that her hair was silver, just like mine, except hers reached down to the upper part of her lower back, about where the bottom of ones stomach was. The hair out in front rested on her blue shirt that complimented her figure and her black pants and boots blended in together perfectly. As she neared, I then noticed her purple eyes. They gave me a sense of her wanting respect from everyone.

"I'm the person who get's first choice in this here town. Now move!" she demanded.

"I'll warn you that I haven't been around women that much, so I may not know how to treat them." I was trying to keep my irritation under control, but the girl was trying my patience.

"Well, then it's time for you to learn. Step aside!" I didn't dare move as she took a steep forward. She backed up, then a smile crossed her face. "Wrong choice." She then pulled out a handle to a sword and held it close to my neck as if she would cut it.

"You're missing a blade," I mentioned.

"Am I?" Then a ray of light and heat passed my neck. I felt the heat coming off of it and could tell one slice could rip apart any body. The ray was about 4 feet in length and gave off a yellow color, like that of an asura crystal.

I was impressed, but I didn't show it for it would give her the feeling that she was intimidating me and could over power me. After a minute of staring, she backed off and retracted the blade. "Do I... know you from somewhere?" she asked.

"Do what?!"

* * *

Now, how's that for a surprise? Someone Gale never knew comes up and says, "Do I know you from somewhere?" That would send me for a loop.


	2. Chapter 2

NOW I get to work on this! Oh man, it feels so good! Half of this chapter I planned, but the other half seemed to have a mind of it's own. You may see what I mean when you get to the bottom.

* * *

Now how in the Etherium could she know me? The only people outside of the family I knew were My crew, my dad's old crew, Jim Hawkins and his friends and family. The only thing that we could relate to would be hair color and that's about it. Who knows what else she's thinking.

"You seem familiar. Are you..." she trailed off as she looked back at the crowed still struck with awe from the scene before hand. "Hold on." She brushed past me and went to the counter-man. "Could you book us the usual?"

"Yes, ma'am," the man said, and pulled out a key-card from behind the wall. "You said he's coming with you?"

"Yes."

"Your name, sir?"

I thought a bit, wondering if I should go along with this. I didn't have any bad vibes, so I decided to go ahead. "Hollow."

He wrote it down in a book. "Okay. Here you go ma'am."

"Thank you," the girl said as she took the card and grabbed me by the arm, pulling me up the stairs and into a room. "Okay, let's get straight to it," she said as she closed the door. "You are the son of Siren Hollow, are you not?"

I was shocked to hear her say my mothers name and then I felt my anger start to rise up. I was able to control it a little more, but my mother being the emotional backbone to my life made it hard to keep it back. "How do you know her?"

"My mother was your mother's best friend growing up. She always told me how Siren was an amazing acrobat and how she, my mom that is, payed to see her every night she was on in town."

"What was your mother's name?"

"Her name is Aqua. Aqua Senal is her maiden name, but when she married it was changed to Firestone." Odd. No one mentioned to me about any Aqua. "What's your full name?"

I wasn't sure if I should answer to a complete stranger, but, again, I didn't get any bad vibes. "Gale Sala Hollow, but my middle name is never used."

The girl smiled. "Cool! I'm Renee Ashley Firestone. It's nice to meet you." Renee stuck out her, but I didn't dare move. "You're supposed to shake it."

"I'm not sure you should trust an ex-pirate." As I said that, Renee pulled her hand back and reached for her sword behind her. I replied by reaching the gun behind my jacket. We both placed each weapon in line for a strike, her sword just in front of my face.

"You're a pirate?!" she demanded.

"Ex-pirate!" I corrected. "I'm an explorer now. So if you could get this _thing_ away from my face, I'll explain everything." It took her a while, but she complied and retracted her blade. "Thank you, now..."

It took a couple of hours, but I was able to give her the story of my journey to Treasure Planet. I gave as much detail as I could about what happened and how the treasure is nothing but history now. She seemed really intrigued by all this.

"I always thought all that was a myth," she said.

"Some myths are true," I replied.

"Well, yes, but this just makes that statement more believable. Also, you said that you were more quick tempered before?"

"Yeah. Even if I disagreed on something, I'd be ready to explode. I still have a quick temper, but that lust for killing never comes up and I can keep it under better control than before."

"Wow! I'd hate to see you when you go on a rampage."

"Trust me, I wouldn't want to see me either." My mind went back to the time when I nearly tried to kill Scroop and Arrow in front of the whole ship. If I really lost it, I may as well have killed the rest of them.

"Well, there's a show in town tonight and tomorrow. Do you want to come?"

It was tempting, but I was their for other reasons. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm only here for business."

"Oh, come on! I need someone to go with or else I'll have to go with my family again."

Well, since I had to wait for a couple of days to get my job, I might as well. "Okay, I'll come, but you have to pay for your ticket."

"Fair enough," she said in a laugh.

* * *

Aw, how cute. Gale has a date. -Laughs- I'd bet he'd have my head for that. Tell me what you think so far!


	3. Chapter 3

Cool! Chapter three is ready to be read. I'm sure some people will be surprised, unless you have keen senses and know what's coming. -Laughs- Enjoy!

* * *

The time for the event came and it was closer to the Inn then I thought. Renee and I walked our way there and it seemed the whole town was there to witness what was happening. I wondered what kind of event this was to get the whole town together.

"Renee!" I heard a couple of female voices calling from the background. We turned to see a couple of girls, a little smaller than me and Renee, running up to us. Most likely twins, for they both had brown hair, same green eyes, and their clothes matched as well. "Are you gonna be with your parents again?"

"No, not this time, girls," Renee replied. "I have someone to take me this year."

"This boy?" one of the girls asked.

"Yes."

"Is he your new boyfriend?" the other asked. I was pretty surprised by the question, but I kept my mouth shut.

"No! And for the last time, I never had any boyfriends!" Renee seemed to be quick tempered like I am.

"Well, sorry." The girls ran off, leaving us alone near the entrance.

"What was that all about?" I asked, not even thinking of what could've come.

"Twins that seem to bug me into finding a boyfriend half the time," she answered. "I never had one, considering that I'm still young, but also that I never found a guy who I actually liked."

"How old are you, anyway?"

Renee gave me a stern glare. "What makes that your business?"

Her eyes seemed sharp, like as sharp as her sword could cut. "Sorry! Like I said, I haven't been around women that much." I tried to defend myself from any further scares like that.

Renee just sighed. "Okay, I'll let it slid this one time. I'm only 18. I'm supposed to marry at the age of 20, considering my family's rules. However, my dad said that I could marry earlier if I felt that I found the right one."

"Right." I left it at that. Never thought families still went with those old traditions anymore.

As we paid for our tickets and went inside, we were able to get some seats near the front. As I looked at the center stage, it started to remind me of a circus setup. Did Renee just sucker me into watching a circus act? I can't believe this.

"I can't wait for the tightrope! Can you, Gale?" Renee asked, sounding like a little kid.

"I can't believe this," I muttered.

"What?"

"I don't watch circus acts. They remind me too much of my mother." Renee went silent after I spoke. "Wake me when it's over."

I slumped in my chair for most of the performances, my eyes closed. I couldn't, however, get to sleep on count of the music. The clown music, suspense music, comedy music, I was about to get sick from all this.

"And now," said the ringmaster, "in honor of our most dearly beloved Siren Hollow," my eyes snapped open as her name was spoken, "we will reproduce her old act of 'Duel Balance.'" My rage was building and I was about ready to get out of there. "In order, we need a volunteer from the audience. How many of you say you have the best balance of your town?"

Several people shot up and started waving as the spotlight scanned the area. I shot up and tried to shoot out. "Wait, is that Siren?!" One person said as I passed by and then the light got on me, showing a huge shadow.

"Is that Siren Hollow?" The ring master asked as I turned. "No, wait, he's just some knock off."

"KNOCK OFF?!?" I screamed. "YOU WANT ME TO SHOW WHAT KIND OF 'KNOCK OFF' I AM?!" I ran towards the center, straight to the ringmaster himself. "I'm her son, you son of a jackal. You call me a knock off then you call her a knock off!"

"Gale!" I heard Renee try to call me back, but I didn't comply.

"Okay then, head up to the top of the arena and we'll see if you are her son or not," said the man and I dashed up. "Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages..." I didn't want to hear the rest of it, I just wanted to show that no one could remake a family tradition. "Behold!"

I looked over at the other end to see a woman with blonde hair wearing a duplicate of my mom's old outfit. It was completely silver and nearly all elastic, giving one complete control of their flexibility. "I hope your not afraid of heights, kid," the lady told me.

"Balance runs in my blood," I replied. "I have no need to fear heights." A smirk just crossed her face.

"Then get on the rope." As she spoke she walked across the tightrope like walking on a sidewalk. I went a cross and both of us controlled one half of the narrow area.

"They shall take turns of performing their own tricks on the rope until one can not do any more, chicken out, or fall to the net at the bottom of the arena," said the ring master. "Let's begin!"

"Try this," the woman said as she did some twirls on the rope.

I just smiled and jumped up, twisting in the air. I got some 'Ooo's and 'aww's out of that and I landed perfectly. "You were saying?"

This went on for sometime, going from twists, to turns, to even handstands on the wire. However, I was getting tired and decided to do my signature stunt. I got up close to the woman, not too close though, and bent down as far as I could. Then, using all my strength, I jumped over her head, twisted twice in the air, and landed perfectly on the other side of her. "Got anything better?" I smirked.

The woman just stood there, her mouth agape. The whole crowd was cheering as she didn't move. Then she just sighed, "I give up."

As I went outside, I heard Renee come up behind me. "Gale! Gale!" I looked behind to acknowledge. "That was amazing! I knew you were her son, but I thought her balance was one of a kind!"

"You did impress the townspeople," I heard a males voice come in. I looked past Renee to see a tall man with dark brown eyes. His blond hair was thick, but very short and he had the most rugged of appearances. He was dressed in full black, but the small smile coming from him made me believe that he wasn't one of those 'act first' people. "No one expected you to explode like you did though."

That made me feel kinda bad. "Sorry, sir. It's just that I get mad real easy, especially when it comes to my mom."

"Well, since your willing to do anything for your mom, how about you watch one of her friends for me?"

That surprised me. "Excuse me?"

"I put up a job request for someone dependable to watch my wife and daughter while I was gone for a few months and the only person that I noticed before said that he couldn't take it."

"Really?" That's when it hit me. Jim talked about being asked to do that job and said he'd recommend me. Then I pulled out the letter. "The man you talked to was one of my friends. He said he recommended me for the job."

As the man received the letter, he put it in his back pocket. "I'll read it later. Until then, could you watch my family while I'm gone?"

"Yes, sir, but who's your family?"

"Oh, right. I'm Marcus Firestone. You've already met my daughter, Renee."

I quickly looked at her in surprise. She returned it with the same look in her eyes. "She's the one?!"

* * *

Hello! His date turned into his job! -Laughs- A family with some ties to his past is the one he has to look after. Agh! Sorry, sonic sounds are messing with my ears lately. It's not that comfortable, trust me. Tell me what you think of what's going on so far!


	4. Chapter 4

Whew, needed some thought on this one. I read over this about three times, so forgive me if I still missed some grammar errors or if some parts didn't feel all that alive to you.

* * *

It was a lot for me to take in, so I didn't start the job until two days later. I had a time to gather the nerve to head up there, considering that I had exploded in front of the whole town. It wasn't my fault that I had a quick temper. When I finally got up to the Firestone house, it was bigger than most, but not enough to be called a mansion or anything like that. "Okay, here goes nothing," I breathed as I pressed the doorbell to their house.

It was answered by Renee, still wearing her previous attire. "Oh, hi, Gale. Please, come in." As I stepped in, it was well furnished. I didn't know how it could be kept so clean. Even an inn had some spots that can be seen with some specks of dust. "My father should be here in a few minutes. He had a quick errand to run."

"Right," I replied, not even looking.

"Would you like to meet my mother?" She wasn't hesitant on the question at all.

"Okay, I have to know her one way or another."

Renee gave me another stern glare. "What's that supposed to mean?"

My heart started to race again as I looked at her. "Uh, nothing, nothing! It's just that I'll find out sooner or later, so it might as well be now." Renee just sighed. "Didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm like you in some ways." I didn't even have to ask what she meant by that. She valued her mom, I could tell.

As we entered the Living room of the house, I saw a woman on one of the couches. Her hair was silver, like Renee's and mine, and reached down to just below her shoulders. She seemed just a little heavier than her daughter and was currently wearing a red dress. As I looked at her lap, I noticed a scrapbook, of sorts.

"Mom," Renee said, catching her mothers attention.

"Yes, Ren?" she asked, not yet noticing me for I was somewhat behind.

"This is our guardian for the next few months, Gale." As Renee gave me the attention, I noticed that her mother had a look of surprise in her eyes, and they surprised me, for instead of it being purple as I may have imagined, they were red like mine, only a little dimmer.

"Gale Hollow? Siren Hollow's son?" she asked as she shot up, having the book fall to the floor.

"Yes, ma'am, and I was told you were one of her friends?" I replied.

"Yes, and I must say I was surprised that you came up during the time of Siren's old act."

"Old?" My anger was swelling up, but I tried to keep it under control. Renee seemed to see through my cover though.

"Mom," Renee came in, "talking about his mother isn't the best subject."

"Why's that?" She asked.

"I can get real mad easily," I answered. "Considering my mom is my emotional backbone, that can give me an urge to kill if pried at." She got wide eyed at the last statement. "I'm sorry if I'm scaring you, but it's the truth."

She nodded, then the front door slammed open to let in a gust of wind and a man that was all too familiar to me. "Dad!" Renee ran over and helped close the door that wouldn't willingly close due to the wind.

"Thank you, Ren," Marcus said. "The wind is picking up. I better leave as soon as possible or else I'll be confined here for the rest of the day." He then turned his attention towards me and his wife. "So I guess you met Siren's son, Aqua?" Her name escaped me.

"Yes, and I can already tell he has her temper at times," Aqua replied.

"Yes, he shown that last night. Well, Gale, mind if I give you a tour before I go?"

I didn't have much choice in the matter for he already got me behind the back and motioned me to follow. I looked back to see Renee and Aqua giving me a friendly wave, but not one of those helpful ones, more like one of those 'hope you make it' kind.

It took about half an hour to check all the rooms. He didn't even bother to hesitate showing the basement. You could say I knew the whole house like the back of my hand by how he explained it so thoroughly.

"Now, I'm sure you know the house by now," Marcus finished.

"You have no idea," I mumbled.

"Now, just need to warn you about one thing."

That caught my attention. "What's that?"

"The only person here that you can keep a good eye on is my wife. Renee, on the other hand, is hard to keep control of. She takes after her mother when she was young."

A smile formed on my face. "Sounds like me somewhat." After a moment of exchanging glances, a sound of something closing caught my ear. "What was that?"

"Ah, you heard her."

"Renee?"

"Yeah. She likes to sneak out before dusk, but... NO!" The sudden outburst made me jump.

"What is it?!"

"The winds are too strong tonight for her to venture out alone!"

"Marcus!!" Aqua came out of the kitchen area. "Where's Renee?!"

"She went out again. I'll go and- Gale!" That when he finally realized that I was leaving the door. I didn't acknowledge him and went out, feeling a strong wind on my face.

I looked out to the road and noticed the silver haired girl walking along the side. I ran as fast as possible to catch her. There was a variance in the wind which reminded me of the unpredictability of the wind on a ship. I almost lost my scarf through this wind and I had to tighten it around my neck.. As I caught up to her, the winds fell silent.

"Renee!" I called, getting her attention.

"What is it?" She sounded like she went out in this weather everyday.

"Your mom and dad want you back in the house. They say the weather is stronger than usual."

Her face just lit up with a smile. "I don't feel the wind right now, do you?"

"The winds feel familiar to me like that of a ship. If it is what I think it is, then we need to get out of here now!"

"Now who said I take orders?" She reminded me of me when I was 16. I didn't like to follow anyone's orders either. Then I felt movement from the loose ends of my scarf behind me. I knew a sudden gust was coming.

"Renee, just trust me. This doesn't feel right."

"It does to me, so why bother?" I didn't want to let this carry on any farther, so I just took her arm and started running back to the house. "Hey! Let go of me!"

"Not until we get back to shelter!"

"I know you're supposed to be my guardian, but this is-" She was cut off as a insanely strong gale force sent us flying up. Renee shrieked as we went higher. We hovered over some buildings, then I heard a sharp _thud_ beside me. Renee hit her head on one of the buildings and was knocked out cold, and to make matters worse the wind quit and sent us falling to the now open ground.

I didn't have much to work with, so all I could do was pull Renee close to me and see if I can't soften the impact by keeping her above me. As I embraced for a sharp pain after falling, I looked down to see some wagon filled with a substance being pulled underneath us. We hit it to find that it seemed to be a type of cotton and softened out landing.

As I tired to motion myself, I forgot Renee was still on top of me and I ended up hurting myself from not remembering the extra weight. Another man came up and looked in the wagon, probably the one who saved us. "Took some trip there, didn't you?" he asked.

"You have no idea," I answered. "However, could you get us to the Firestone residence, since I can't move and she's knocked out cold?"

"Alright, son. Just make sure she's alright and I'll do the rest."

As he moved, I looked at the knocked out Renee Ashley Firestone at my lap. She seemed defenseless, just lying there. If this was supposed to be a test to see how well I could take care of her, I just failed.

* * *

I don't think Gale will let himself live that down. Here he had an obligation to protect her and things took a turn for the worst. I'd probably feel the same way.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's one of the shorter chapters. I find more emotion in this than the rest I have written so far. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

It's been an hour since we put Renee in her bed. Marcus had already left because of his appointment and things were silent between me and Aqua. I guess ever since she was told about my mom not being the best subject it left her with nothing else to talk about. I still feel bad about not protecting Renee any more than I did. I could've done more, but I didn't.

"Are you okay?" Aqua asked, breaking the silence.

I snapped out of my train of thought and looked at her. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look it, darling."

I guess there was no use in hiding it. "I could've done more."

"It's not your fault, Gale."

"Yes, it is!" I exclaimed, my anger building up again. "If I didn't take so long in trying to bring her back she wouldn't be bedridden!"

"Now you listen to me." Aqua tone of voice made my anger turn to fear instantly. "It's not your fault that Ren is stubborn and wants to do what she wants. She got that out of me when I was younger."

I gulped and I felt my lips tighten. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I know about the sudden bursts. Remember, I knew your mother."

I couldn't hold it any longer. I knew little of my mother, considering that I was so young when she died. "What was my mother like, exactly?"

"Your father never told you?"

"I was young and whatever reference that led me to my mother got me angry and willing to kill anyone who spoke her name. My father didn't want that, so he kept silent most of the time and only let out little details. I'm more mature and can push aside that now."

Aqua was a little hesitant, but started. "Your mother and I met when we were in school. We took a liking to each other right away and became best friends in a matter of days. However, she did scare me when she was angry."

"No different."

"But there was times when I could put her in her place when it got out of control. I was a little quick tempered myself at the time and my tone of voice sharpened when I spoke. Did you get scared when I talked to you when you were angry a few seconds ago?"

"Yes."

"That's what I was able to do to your mom. She thanked me each time I did that, cause she always told me that she would want to kill those who 'ticked her' as she would call it." I laughed some as she quoted. "When we turned 18, she met a man named John, who I believe is your father. She didn't drift away from me, which I found that as a relief because some people drift away when they meet their loved one. As she turned 20 she started her career in performing, as you saw the other day. I still can't believe you managed that trick that you did."

"That's where my mother and my karate class came in. Combine balance from family and discipline and you can do almost anything on any surface."

"That's true." We started laughing from the subject, but I then stopped as something caught my ears. "What's wrong?"

"Wait." I listened more closely and heard footsteps. "Is Renee supposed to be up?"

"After that hit on the head, no." Renee then rounded the corner leading from the living room to the hall and came into view. "Renee, what are you doing up?"

She snapped her head up, for it was looking down to the floor, and I could plainly see the huge bruise on the side of her forehead. "I couldn't get to sleep," she answered.

"Ren, darling, you need rest after that ride."

"Mom I'm... I'm..." I knew what would happen as she was trailing off. I shot up and started running as she put her hand on her head, and by the time she started to collapse I was able to get in front of her and catch her before she took a small fall from the small steps leading into the living room.

"Oh my gosh! Renee, are you alright?"

"I'm... just... light... headed."

"You seem more than light headed to me, girl," I said, still holding her.

"Can... I have a... glass of water?"

"When you're back in bed," Aqua said. "Gale could you take her to her room while I get the water?"

"Yes, ma'am," I answered. As Aqua head into the kitchen. I picked Renee up in a bridal fashion and started down the hallway.

"Gale?" Renee came.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

* * *

Hm... sounds like connections are being made, if you know what I mean. Her bump in the head was more than the girl could handle. She tries to be tough.

Okay, if you're looking for adventure, then these chapters are not for you, but the next few are gonna liven things up, trust me.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, this in itself is not exactly action, but the end gives reference to what's next. Also you may have some laughes at the beginning of this.

* * *

The next morning was looking better. Renee was able to get around, though the bruise could be seen plain as day. I still wish that I could've done more, but past is past. Aqua gave us a filling breakfast and the day was going by smooth. It was a little dull for my tastes, but just watching over a family isn't supposed to be full of surprises, that is until Renee asked me a favor.

"You want me to what?!" I exclaimed, wondering if my ears was working right.

"Take us out to dinner," Renee repeated. "You have enough money on you for the two of us, right?"

"Wait a minute, what about your mom? What did she say to this?"

"She agrees."

"Your joking!?"

"Gale, when was the last time you took a girl out?" Aqua asked as she came from the kitchen.

"That's the reason why! I never did so!"

A smile crossed both girls faces. "Then it a perfect time for you to start."

"Aqua! Do you always have to take her side?!"

"Did I last night?"

I let out a long sigh. "No, but why now?"

"Aw, come on!" Renee insisted. "Just for one night."

"Yeah, then one goes to two then four-"

"Gale! Come on!"

"Just for one night, hun," Aqua said.

I couldn't help but groan. "Fine." I knew they were gonna keep prying at me, so might as well give in and save myself the trouble.

"Thank you! Now, tonight at the restaurant down the road." Renee seemed to have it all planed out. If only she heard what my father had to say.

By the time tonight came, we got ready for the "night out." Neither of us dressed up or anything, considering that it wasn't a date of any sort. I mean, come on, how could she like me? I can be too dangerous to be around sometimes anyway.

"Is she ready?" I asked Aqua as I waited at the front door.

"She's probably looking for her possession," she replied.

"Possession?"

"She has a sword her father gave her a while back and she always takes it with her." A smile crept along my face. "You too?"

"I always wear it." I pointed towards the scarf on me.

"Oh, was it Siren's or John's gift to you?"

"My dad. He gave it to me when I was eight and I kept it ever since then."

"Your dad still a pirate?" So she did know about my heritage.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in over three years."

"Okay! I'm ready!" Renee rounded the hallway corner and came into view.

"Got what's needed?" I asked.

"Yep. You?"

"Same." As we left, I looked back to see Aqua see us off. Is there something here that I'm missing?

As we entered the restaurant, it had a sense of elegance to it, but still had the family atmosphere in the air. The service was friendly, especially to Renee. What does she have exactly to get all this respect from everyone?

"You know, my family on my dad's side founded this town," she said as she sat down. I didn't even ask about it yet.

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded. "I don't remember how it all started, but our family gets a lot of respect from it. That's why I nearly cut your head when we first met."

"Considering that I didn't give you the respect you thought you deserved?"

"That's it."

"Ah, Ms. Firestone," a server said as he came up. "Having someone take you out this time?"

"Yes, Chris," she responded. "However, just treat this as any other visit."

"Sounding more cheerful, today. Would you like the usual?"

"Yes. What about you, Gale?"

I wasn't planning on eating, but I thought I'd try something. "I'll take what she's eating."

"Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes," the server, Chris, said as he left.

After a minute or two, Renee and I went back to talking, but a familiar voice caught my ears. "I'll take a swig of your best stew." I slowly turned to see who was talking. The man had on a black jacket with a white shirt underneath. The pants had a dark red and green pattern on the legs and he also wore a black hat. I was hoping it was who I think it was.

"Gale, what's wrong?" Renee asked, grabbing my attention.

"I think that's my dad," I replied with a smile starting to form on my face.

"Your father?" she looked past me at the same man I was looking at. As I turned back, the man turned as well and brought out a mechanical pump leg. His right arm was metal as well and even his right eye was mechanical.

As I got to his face I turned and gasped, "It is my dad!"

"Well, why don't you say hello?"

"No need."

"What?"

Little did she know I felt him coming towards our table. "He's coming."

"Wind?" my dad's voice came up and I looked back at him. "Gale! Now what are ya doin' here?" He greeted me with messing up my hair. "Didn't think I'd find ya again after three years."

"Same here, Dad," I replied.

"Well, ya seem different. There's a bigger glow about ya."

"Uh..." I turned to see Renee lost in some respects.

"Oh, right. Dad, this is Renee Firestone," I said as I pointed towards Renee. "She's Aqua's daughter. Do you remember my mom's old friend? Aqua Senal?"

"Aqua's?" Apparently he did remember. "Well, I never knew she got married, let alone have a beautiful daughter like this." He bowed as he got to the 'beautiful' part. Renee blushed some. "How old are ya?"

"18 since five months ago," she answered.

"Ah, still young." Now what did Dad mean by that? "By the way, I heard rumors about somethin' and I just gotta know, does your family have a treasure that may be in danger?"

Was he planning on raiding her house? "Dad?"

"Pirates! Pirates are in town!!" a civilian screamed from outside.

"Dad! You're raiding this town?!" If he answered yes then I was gonna blow.

"No, Wind! My crew's elsewhere right now!"

"Well, it can't be mine! They're still out of the area and they're not pirates!"

"You're dad's a pirate?" Renee demanded.

"Ren, now's not the time for knowing who's who! We need to get back to your mom and get out of here!"

* * *

Oh boy, things are happening. First an amazing appearence of John Silver then a raid comes out of nowhere. Here's the rising action, can you take it?


	7. Chapter 7

My heart is pounding, the more I write this, because what's to come after this is insane. But that's not until later. Enjoy this bit.

* * *

We dashed out to see the carnage that has already been dealt to the town. Half the buildings have been set ablaze and it was quickly spreading. I could hear screams from people around the streets and knew that whoever did this had no mercy, sympathy, or convection for other people. Who was this murderous pirate?

"Oh, have mercy!" Dad gasped.

"Dad, let Renee lead you to her house and grab Aqua," I ordered. "I'll see if we can't find anyway to get away from here."

"Gale, now what makes you-"

I gave him a quick glare. "Dad, don't start." I looked over at Renee. "Renee, run as fast a possible!" She didn't even move. As I got in front of her, her face defined fear. Also, her eyes were now bi-colored. One was red while the other blue. Is this were she gets her hue, from the combination of the two? "Renee!"

She shook her head real quick then looked back at me. "Huh?"

"Show my dad where your house is and grab your mother. Meet me at the center of this road, but if the pirates already taken the area by then, take a sharp right at the house and run as far as you can!"

"Right."

As they ran off, I went into town and looked for a longboat at the least. The bloody screams of the people sickened me. To think, this was once my life. As I found some lifeboats at the docks, no one was nearby to see me. I leaped on the nearest one and started it up. As I was about to take off, someone noticed me. "Captain! Someone's trying to escape!" A reptile rounded a corner and looked at me. I was able to noticed most details about him. His scales were a green-yellow tint and his claws had the look that blood stained them. He wore a tan vest with ragged yellow pants and didn't wear anything on his feat.

"Then don't stand there! Shoot him!" A sickening voice emitted from the Reptilian. Before anyone pointed their guns, I blasted off.

I went over to the road and found Aqua, Renee and Dad standing at the middle, as ordered. Relief passed over me, for I thought they were gonna be captured by pirates by the time I returned. I lowered to them and ordered, "Get on!" They didn't hesitate. As I looked up, I noticed a familiar ship coming by. "Bright and early," I mumbled and headed towards the ship.

"Captain! What's happened?" Mr. Sala demanded as we came on the ship.

"Pirates raided the town. Some Reptilian was their captain," I reported.

"Reptilian?" Dad repeated.

"Something wrong?"

"Was this reptile green-yellow, bloodstained claws, wearing a tan vest with ragged yellow pants?" Morph then appeared from behind Dad and transformed into what I saw.

As happy as I was to see the shape shifter I wanted to know what was going on. "Yes, why?"

"Aqua, do you have that amulet?"

Aqua reached in a pocket on the side of her dress and pulled out a golden amulet with the crescent of a phoenix embedded in a ruby. "Yes, why?"

"Oh no."

"Dad, what are you not telling us?" I asked.

"I've been helpin' Jimbo with this case and found out something terrible." I didn't notice that the crew was gathering around, listening in on the conversation.

"Dad, let's take this to my quarters." I looked at the crew. "Get back to your posts and get us away from this blasted planet!" I ordered.

"Aye!" the crew said and went back to work. I motioned Renee, Dad, and Aqua to my room and closed the door as everyone came in.

"You found yourself a good crew, Wind," my father complimented, but I wanted to understand what was going on.

"Dad, back to business."

"Right. That Reptilian is a feared pirate called Rattle 'Fang' Kan. His last name means 'blood' and Fang was the nick name he picked up during a raid in a planet. You don't want to know how."

"Okay, this tells us about him," Renee mentioned, "but what does this have to do with my mothers amulet?"

"I'm getting to that, lass. He heard of this old legend of a phoenix that can grant ultimate power to the one that awakens him. He has to go to this planet called Ashlania to resurrect him and bring the crest of the phoenix, and to sacrifice the last owner of the crest to receive the power."

"Sacrifice?" Aqua's voice was filled with fear.

"What does this planet look like?" I asked. "I may have passed it before during on of my travels." Morph flew up and chattered, telling me he could show me. "Alright, go ahead." Morph turned into a mini sphere of red and black. The image reminded me of a place I did see before. The red was seas of fire while the black was the land, covered in ash from fire that an explosion from a star set everything from the planet ablaze. "I did pass it before."

"Where is it from here?" Dad asked.

"Oh no!" Renee exclaimed. "We are not going to a place where my family has to be sacrificed just to receive power!"

"Who said that we are?" I asked and she backed down. "I'm not gonna let anyone get hurt here. Please, just calm down. I know what I'm doing."

"Okay. I trust you."

"Should you?" A sickening voice came from the door to my room. We turned to see that Reptilian, Rattle, looking murderous. As I turned back, everyone was captured by Rattle's crew. "You can't even trust him with self defense."

"What does an explorer need weapons for?" I demanded, my anger growing deep.

"If you butt into my business, you need them." He opened the door to the deck, showing my crew captured as well. "Come. Let us negotiate."

* * *

Surprise, surprise. Now how did he get to them so quickly? Let me tell you, I have no clue. This just came together. However, something did pop up and it's the only thing that I can write to keep this going. I'm gonna hate writting the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

I hated writing this, but it's the only way I can keep the story going.

* * *

I came out with everyone else being forced behind me. Renee's eyes came back as purple again, but they scared me in the sense of how mad she was. Rattle had a sickly grin on his face and my stomach turned as I watched him walk on my deck.

"I'm sure you know what I want," he said.

"Like I would just give her to you!" I screamed.

"I'm sure that you will, if you want your girlfriend alive." I looked back to see a sword up to Renee's neck.

"Renee!" I tried to run and help her, but to be stopped by two swords blocking my way. I turned back at Rattle, a scowl on my face.

"You want her free? Comply!" He demanded.

I wasn't sure what to think. My thoughts was being torn between my heart and my mind. My mind said to talk, but my heart said to comply immediately. What should I do?

"Gale." I looked back at Aqua. "Let him have me. At least Renee will be safe."

"Wind!" I looked over at my dad. "For once, just do as he says!"

I went with my heart. "Okay, but free Renee first!"

The lizard that had Aqua already started to go to the other boat. Rattle got the twisted grin on his face and said, "Right. Lazard, free the girl." I looked back to see the lizard push her forward. Then he pulled out his sword and I stood in terror as the blade pierced through her torso and Renee gave a deathly scream. Her blood stained the steel of the sword as it was still sticking out on the other side. Then the blade was pulled out and she fell dead to the floor. "Now she's free from all feeling of this universe."

My heart stopped as I watched her lay there. Motionless, like stone. I numbly walked over and got down on my knees, holding her in my arms. "Gale," she breathed.

"Renee! Please, don't die on me! Don't die on me!" I felt like I did when I lost my mother, only 10 times worse.

"Gale, I'm sorry." I felt her hand snake into mine.

Tears were starting to flood my eyes. "Ren, there's nothing to be sorry about." I was talking through sobs by this point.

"No, I'm sorry I... didn't tell you before."

"Tell me what?"

"From... the first time I met you... I just knew..."

"Knew what, Ren?"

"I... I... love... you." I felt her hand loose grip and he chest fell and never rose again. She was dead.

"Renee? No! NO!!" I finally knew it. I loved her. That strange feeling that I had the past week wasn't anything related to fear, it was love. I didn't want to make her mad because of that. I then heard a gun shot and the board that in-between the ships was gone and all the crew that Rattle had with him started to crowed at the edge of my ship.

I grabbed the sword Renee always had behind her back and contracted the blade. I looked at Dad and he took a couple of steps back, for he knew what I was going to do. "Hide," I ordered and my crew went to their quarters and locked the doors, the other crew not noticing.

"What's a captain to leave part of his crew like this?!" One of the lizards demanded.

"To be used as bait," I answered, my voice the lowest and most demon sounding any mortal could get. "And I'm gonna take it!"

I cut through every member, blood gushing out each blow I made. Each lizard that tried to block my swings was unsuccessful, for the sword I had burnt through everything. The blood that didn't burn or hit the floor got on me. By the time I reached the last one, I retracted the blade and hooked it behind me. The lizard tried to pull out his sword, I knocked him to the ground and noticed it was the same one that stabbed Renee. I pressed my foot down on his neck and twisted his hands, making him completely defenseless. I watched him suffer under my weight and as he had only a few seconds of life left, I asked him, "Do you fear death?" He nodded numbly, then I pressed harder, killing him. "Then you should never have killed."

I headed down to the deck to see everyone already out and looking at my massacre. Dad was the most surprised as I came over with all the blood on me. "Gale?"

"Chart a course for Ashlania," I ordered as I picked up Renee and headed toward my quarters. "This may be my only chance."

* * *

Now, do you see why I hate this one? I loved Renee as much as Gale did, so I didn't want this to be done.


	9. Chapter 9

I had a time getting this together. Ugh, this took so much thought, I have a headace. Well, don't worry about me. Read and enjoy.

* * *

No one dared to get near me, not even Morph. I still couldn't believe what that son of a snake did to Renee. It was bad enough to have her dead body in my room. I just hope what I had planned was gonna take effect. The _only_ good news is that I had a couple of days to think it over. Why did it have to come to this?

I still had on my blood stained clothes as I walked along the deck. Most of my crew couldn't even look at the bloody mess that was left over after we threw the bodies overboard. I went up to the quarter deck and looked out to the stars, trying to calm myself. However, something was felt behind me. "I know you're there, Dad."

"Right," he sighed as he walked up the rest of the stairs. I didn't look at him for he may be afraid to be near me if he saw my eyes. "What do you have planned?"

"Dad, isn't there something to bloodlines?"

"Come again?" I heard Morph float up behind me.

"Ownership of certain things can be passed down from bloodline, right?"

I felt Dad come beside me and lean on the edge. "Sometimes, Wind. Why?"

"Well... it's just a thought." I turned to nearly smack myself into Morph. He turned into a mini version of me and pointed to my eyes. "What?" He then turned into the color red and slowly faded into a purple color. "Wait, my eyes, again?" I looked into a pole with metal plating and focused on my reflection. They _were_ purple. The more I looked, the more my grief built. All I could do was snap away from it.

"Gale... what's wrong?" Dad asked. I slowly turned, trying to keep my anger under control. Dad looked in my eyes and his left eye widened. "Renee?"

"She's a part of me," I mumbled. "Why couldn't I've been more careful?"

"Captain!" Alla called from the crows-nest. "It's your friend again! Coming from the port bow!"

I shot over and looked to see Jim's ship coming in. "Jimbo!" Dad exclaimed.

"Well, maybe I could use this," I thought aloud.

Jim came to my ship, only to be awestruck from the bloody mess. "What the heck happened here?"

"Remember what I told you about my anger three years back?" I asked. Jim turned his head to look at me, but couldn't help but look at my blooded clothes, his eyes widening. "I killed part of a crew."

"Your crew?!"

"No, Rattle's." Jim's eyes widened even more.

"Well, I need to speak with Aqua." I just turned my head and closed my eyes, telling that it can't be done. "Well, what about her daughter?" I still didn't move. "He took both of them?"

I snapped my head back to him, Jim jumping a bit. "Took Aqua, but not Renee."

"Renee is her name?" He asked with a smile.

I eyes started to blur. "Come with me. She's in my quarters."

We came in the room and started over Renee's body, which I covered. I stopped halfway and Jim looked back at me. "Is she asleep?" He asked. I motioned him to uncover her and he did so. He gasped as he saw her, dead on my couch. Tears then escaped from my eyes.

"Behold Rattle's work," I said with a sob escaping me.

Jim looked at me in my weakened state. His eyes widened to the point where they nearly turned completely black. "Gale, I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't." I felt the tears flood my face the more I looked at Renee. "Just... cover her, please!" Jim did just that and then walked over toward me. "I want to kill Rattle, Jim. You have no idea how bad I want to kill him!"

"Did you-"

"Love her?" I pointed to my eyes. "I have her eyes now. What does that tell you?" There was a silence that seemed to last for hours. Jim kept a look of surprise for some time. "Listen, Jim, I need your help."

"What is it?"

"I need to sneak around Rattles ship to get to the sacrificial temple with out risk. Do you think your crew could buy me enough time to get around?"

Jim looked back at where Renee laid and then at me. "Anything."

Jim's ship went ahead for the next couple of days and then the planet came into sight. Also, Rattle's boat was already docked, but no one knows for how long. The less, the better. I gave Jim the signal and he started shooting. It took a minute, but then the other ship started to shoot back. They took the bait.

"Salam!" I called and he came up.

"Captain?" Salam replied.

"Do we still have our longboats?"

"Yes, captain. We currently have three right now."

"I just need one. Tell my dad to get Renee and meet me there." He hesitated, but did as told. I didn't want to see her like that, but it's the only way I could put my plan into action.

The longboat was ready to launch by time Dad came with Renee in his arms. "Get in," I ordered and he jumped in. "Make sure she's as unharmed as possible."

"Right, son." I didn't even look back, because of her in his arms.

I snuck around the battle between the ships and headed for the planet. It was hot, just the type of place you would expect to find a "Fire Bird." I just hoped that Aqua would still be alive by the time I made it to the alter. No one was guarding the entrance, maybe because of the distraction, which gave an easy way to get in.

I heard a voice from behind the stone door. It was sickening to me, so it had to be Rattle performing the ritual. "Dad," I said, "stay here until I open the door."

"You're not thinkin' of goin' in there alone, are ya?" Dad asked with some panic in my voice.

"It's something I have to do." I didn't hear anymore from him as I opened the door. I stepped through and closed it behind me. Rattle didn't pay no mind for he was still talking.

"With this sacrifice," he said, "I command you; give me ultimate power!" As he finished, the blade he held went through Aqua's heart. I heard her scream, reminding me of Renee when she died. I was ready to explode! However, something else caught my attention, that is, nothing did. Nothing moved, nothing sounded, nothing appeared. "What the?! She's supposed to be the sacrifice!"

"Wrong!" I yelled, finally grabbing his eyes. "The ownership of the crest passed on after the birth of another! You just killed another innocent life!"

Rattle jumped from the alter to the circular floor. "And how do you know this?!"

"Know you not of bloodline? She used to be the owner of the crest, but after the birth of her daughter, true ownership went to Renee!"

"Then where is this wretched girl's body?"

My anger started to flow through my veins. "WRETCHED?!" I pulled the sword from behind me and pointed it towards the Reptilian. "I'll _kill_ you for that!!"

A smirk crossed his face. "You'll have to catch me first, boy!"

I wasted no time and went straight for him. I took a swing, but the son of a snake jumped over me and landed with a mocking smile. This only enraged me more and I started to swing like mad. Each swing was in vain and in the end I ended up with a sword cutting me from my right eyebrow to the left corner of my mouth, barely missing my eye and cutting off part of my nose.

"Your effort are futile. No one can match my agility! Not even the great Siren could match me!"

That surprised more than enraged me. "You knew Siren?"

"Knew her?" The Reptilian let out a sickening laugh. "We grew up on the same planet! I was one of her rivals in school!"

All the way back to when she was a teenager? "Stop it! You're lying!"

"The son of Siren can't accept the truth? You're looking at her murderer!" I was sure I was seeing red, and not for the fire either. "I knew the day that she wasn't herself and I knew she would fall! I proved several times I was the best and yet _she_ got the glory."

"SHUT UP!!! She died from a rehearsal accident!"

"So who do you think cut the lines for the net? I strike quick and sink my fangs in my opponent. She didn't help me, so she died. Aqua didn't help me, so she died. Your _sweet_ Renee probably wouldn't of helped me either, so I saved her the trouble and killed her ahead of time. There's no room for love in this world."

I was ready to blow and take the chance of killing him and me if it took it! He'd _dare_ talk about my mom, her friend, _and_ Renee?! However, something clicked in my head and it rang loud and clear, "_It's your choice whether you'll let it end ya or not_." I remembered what Dad told me 13 years back. It was my choice whether my past would make me go too far. I was letting my anger get the better of me. I just laughed at my stupidity.

"Now you see," Rattle's sickened voice came.

"Yeah... I see what kind of fool you and I are," I replied, looking up with a smirk on my face.

"What?"

"I'm a fool to let my past get the better of me. I should've let it be what it was; the past. You're a fool because you let jealousy and convection come into your life and you lived off it."

"Jealous? Me?"

"Do you know what love does?"

"Hmph, what does love do?"

I dropped the sword, which caught Rattle off guard, and pulled out the gun I still had behind my jacket. I whipped it forward and shot, hitting my target. Rattle dropped his sword from the shot through his chest and stared at the hole I created. Then after a quick second at looking to his successor, he fell dead on the stone floor.

"Love makes people do crazy things."

* * *

Not much to say here. I'll let you think this one out.


	10. Chapter 10

Not much to say here. Enjoy!

* * *

I opened the stone door and found Dad standing where I ordered him too. He was surprised by the cut on my face, I could tell. "It's time," I said.

"Will this work?" he asked as we neared the alter.

"If it didn't work with Aqua, it should with her." I took Renee at this point and held her above the stone table. "Phoenix! I offer you the true sacrifice! All I ask in return is a simple favor!"

As I placed her, the ground started to shake. Dad tumbled over and left my sight, but I was able to keep my balance. Fire shot up from all around and I could see a figure of an amazing bird. It was as muscular as a falcon while having a colossal wingspan coving the whole room, and the room itself could hold 10 ships. _"What is this simple favor that you ask other than ultimate power as all have asked before you?"_

I could guess he was using telepathy to communicate. "All I want is for these two on the stone table to be healed and their souls restored. They shouldn't have died when they did. It was before their time."

"_You are right, it is a simple favor. Are you sure you don't want to have ultimate power? You can do that and much more."_

"I remember hearing that 'absolute power corrupts absolutely.' All I want is to be me with someone else."

The phoenix was silent. I could see past the fire and notice his eyes were slightly dimmed. _"You love one of these women?" _I was somewhat surprised that he knew. _"The young girl with violet eyes is the one. Her spirit gives me the sense that she has the same for you. If I give this wish to you, will you treat her with the respect that she should deserve?"_

"Yes! I would die for her!"

"_You are the first mortal I have seen to actually be sincere of that statement. Your bloodstained clothes were spilt for her name. The cut on your face was from fighting for her life, as well as her mothers. I shall give you the wish."_ I felt a wind pass by as the being flapped it's wings. It was much softer than it looked._ "I must say, I envy your love. I was imprisoned in this inferno for killing all those who came close. I had no love for other things. You shown me that love is something worth fighting for."_

The flames disbursed and my dad could be seen again. "Gale! What in blue blazes happened?"

I looked behind myself to see Aqua and Renee still on the table, but there was something different. They were breathing. "I got my wish," I replied with a smile and tears building in my eyes.

Renee was the first to move and my heart started to pound. She sat up and shook her head, as if she woke up from a hit on the head. Her first action was looking around, until she set her sights on me, then she smiled. "I met your mom."

I couldn't help but giggle some. "Did you?"

"She beautiful, and she says that she loves you." Renee then shot over and embraced her arms around me. "And I'm no different." I returned it. It felt so right to hold her in my arms, not in death, but in love. And instead of pulling away, when she started to go back she pressed her lips to mine. I was surprised, but I quickly returned that as well.

"Alright, what's with this, now?" Aqua's voice made us break and blush some. I looked to see her getting off the stone. "You finally found the one, Ren?" Renee leaned on me and I felt her nod her head.

"Then you'd better take care of her, Wind," Dad added.

I only felt myself blush harder. "Aw, Dad, come on!" Morph flew over to Renee and took a look at her.

"Hey, what's this little thing?" She asked. Morph then flew up to me and transformed into a ring.

"Morph! You're rushing!" I said, poking him and making him turn back. Everyone laughed at my little statement, even though I felt it true. However, something popped up in the back of my head. "Dad, did you hear of my crew and Jim's while you were out?"

"Actually..." Him trailing off made me think. They were still alive, right? "You're first mate, Salam, should be outside. He told me there were no casualties."

"None?"

"Losing half a crew must've done Rattle's crew in," Aqua mentioned. I then looked at my clothes. I have half a crew's blood on me? "Did you, Gale?"

I looked back up as I heard the question. "Did I what?"

"Aye, he did," Dad answered for me. "He took Renee's sword and cut through each one like Hell's tomorrow."

Then it hit me. I still had her sword latched on me. "Oh, that reminds me." I pulled it out and gave it to Ren. "Here ya are." Instead of a 'thank you,' I received another kiss, this time on the cheek.

"I still can't get over it," Aqua came in, disbelief in her voice. "I thought for sure you would stay single until you were 30."

"30?!" Didn't I hear Renee say before that she had to be married by 20? "Renee?"

A smiled crossed Ren's face. "I was just saying that to get you worried."

"Oh, baitin' a hook, were you?"


	11. Epilogue

Ah, the last chapter. Be sure to look for a Prelude after this. I may have it up in the next few days.

* * *

About seven months had passed since then. I was still exploring, but less than usual. Certain changes made sure of that. I found myself more secure than ever emotionally since that week of hearing things from my mother, plus the new life that I now lead. I was sitting on a beach side, finally hearing the waves and feeling them on my feet. I put away jacket, only wearing it on the job, and kept my scarf in a glass case in a special place in my new home. However, I felt someone familiar coming up from behind.

"If this is my fiancee," I said without looking behind me, "she needs to be more careful when sneaking."

"Aw! How did you know it was me?" Renee came into my sights out of the corner of my eye as she sat beside me.

"You just have a certain feel about you. Maybe it's because we're connected?"

"You mean like that time when your eyes were like mine?" My eyes was purple for some time, but turned back to red after a while.

"Hey, I know your eyes are bi-colored."

"Only when in fire's sight. Besides, that where I get my hue." I didn't answer back at that one. I just kept my gaze at the sea. "What is it about water that makes you so fixed on it?"

That question got me. Why did I like the sound of waves? "You know, I'm not that sure."

"Really?"

"The waves... they have a type of calmness to them. I always got on the bowsprit of a ship to listen to the wind, sounding like the waves. It's become a habit after I found out it calmed my anger."

Renee then got up and I looked at her. She was wearing a velvet blue dress, considering the day, that still complimented her figure. It was loose along her legs and she was wearing sandals this time. "It does have a calmness to it."

I stood up beside her. "More than ever since I met someone."

"Really? And who might that be?"

"Well, she's just a year younger than me. Has silver hair, purple eyes, when not around fire, and she seems to be getting married."

I looked to see her giggle. "Could this person be me, by any chance?"

"Maybe." We tried to pull in for kiss, but a voice caught our attention.

"Gale!!" We looked back to see Aqua calling us. "You're not going to keep Renee from her own birthday party, are you?"

"Sorry! Sorry!" I waved back at her, the looked back at Ren. "Well, want to turn 19?"

"Do I really have a choice? I heard 19 is a bad year."

I leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "What I hear is that one's beautiful either way."

"Well, in that case..." She started running, pulling my by the arm. "Lets go!"


End file.
